


private eyes (they're watching you)

by pageandpetals



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Gratuitous Smut, M/M, Rimming, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-27 02:33:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14415765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pageandpetals/pseuds/pageandpetals
Summary: Chanyeol has slight voyeuristic tendencies, and Baekhyun is all too ready to indulge them.





	private eyes (they're watching you)

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](http://twitter.com/pageandpetals) | [cc](http://curiouscat.me/pageandpetals)

Chanyeol likes to watch.

He sits on the other bed, still dressed, quietly watching Baekhyun pull Sehun's shirt over his head. Both boys are already down to their boxers, and Chanyeol can tell Baekhyun is itching to get out of them by the way he paws at Sehun's hips, fingers grasping at elastic as his mouth settles against the curve of Sehun's neck.

"Hyung," Sehun moans softly in his raspy voice, and Chanyeol pops the button on his jeans.

Baekhyun tugs the fabric over the swell of Sehun's ass, leaning back to pull the shorts down Sehun's long legs. "Yes, Sehun-ah?"

Sehun stretches out on the bed, his cock standing stiff. Chanyeol doesn't want to wait; he wants to cross the room in two strides and take Sehun in his mouth, but he knows that Baekhyun will make this worth his while.

"Hyung…" Sehun trails off shyly, rubbing his face against the pillow, fabric damp from his recently washed hair. Sometimes Chanyeol can't tell whether he's intentionally teasing them with his bashfulness, but Sehun always waits for one of them to wheedle out of him what exactly he wants. He's predictable in that way; he likes to be babied, and Chanyeol and Baekhyun like to baby him, so this arrangement really works out for all three of them.

"You want my fingers inside of you first?" Baekhyun murmurs, sliding his slim hands up the expanse of Sehun's thighs and eliciting a shiver.

"No," Sehun says, drawing the word out on a teasing whine, as if begging him to guess the right answer.

"Should I suck you?" Baekhyun drags a single finger from the base to the tip of Sehun's dick, sweeping through the slick trail of precome and bringing his fingertip back to his lips, where he flicks his tongue against it.

Chanyeol pulls down his zipper and sucks in a long breath through his nose.

"Warmer," Sehun says, a playful bite to his tone.

"You dirty boy," Baekhyun says with a smirk, grabbing him by the hips and moving to roll him over. Sehun helps, easing onto his side and then his belly before rising up onto all fours and swaying his ass in front of Baekhyun's face.

Baekhyun smacks Sehun's ass with a flattened palm so it won't actually hurt him. "Stop wiggling, idiot." He smoothes his hands over the firm flesh and uses his thumbs to pull Sehun's cheeks apart, gently. "Did you clean yourself up for me?"

" _Hyung_ ," Sehun whines, embarrassed, and Chanyeol likes the mild humiliation in his voice. "Yes."

"Good," Baekhyun says, and bows his head to lick a wide, wet stripe from Sehun's balls to his asshole. Baekhyun likes the element of surprise, loves to see Sehun squirm and giggle and let out the occasional unexpected curse. Chanyeol likes this about Baekhyun, that he can elicit these kinds of reactions from Sehun. He also likes that Baekhyun is so good with his hands and his mouth, and that he has something of an oral fixation in the first place. He wonders if he can get Baekhyun to suck his dick before Chanyeol fucks Sehun. The thought makes his hand drift beneath the flaps of his jeans to settle heavily on his cock, pressing the heel of his hand against it through his underwear.

"Baekhyun-hyung," Sehun chokes, and Chanyeol can't hold back a grunt at the sight of Baekhyun nose-deep in Sehun's asscrack, clearly working his tongue into Sehun's hole. Baekhyun's mouth makes obscene wet noises in the quiet of their bedroom, and Chanyeol starts to rhythmically drag his palm against his hardening length.

"Sehun-ah," Chanyeol says suddenly, "tell Baekhyunnie how good his mouth feels right now."

Sehun clenches the blanket and muffles a cry as he shifts to press his ass harder against Baekhyun's face. "Hyung," he gasps, "oh, god, it's so good. Use your fingers, too, _please_ touch me."

Baekhyun lifts his face a little to glance at Chanyeol with a knowing shake of his head, raising his eyebrows as if to say _you're such a shit_. Chanyeol just grins lazily in response and leans back on his elbows, still slowly working himself to full hardness. His cock twitches when Baekhyun traces a spit-slick fingertip around the rim of Sehun's entrance and presses it inside of him. Sehun's toes are curling on either side of Baekhyun's knees, and Chanyeol pulls his hand free of his jeans to tug his t-shirt over his head, feeling too hot all of a sudden.

The hand returns when Sehun presses his head into the mattress and moans long and low against the blanket; Baekhyun is testing a second finger against the rim and licking tentatively around where his fingers are stretching Sehun's entrance. Baekhyun is so hard that Chanyeol feels bad, watching the wet spot at the front of his underwear grow in diameter, but he'll make sure that Baekhyun is taken care of later.

"Hyung," Sehun says in a shaky voice after a few minutes of letting Baekhyun's long fingers rub up against his spot, turning his head to look sideways at Chanyeol, and Chanyeol stands up to ease out of his jeans, leaving them in a pile in front of the bed.

Baekhyun withdraws with one last lick to Sehun's trembling hole, and sits back on his heels, looking appraisingly at Chanyeol. "Well?"

Chanyeol gazes at Sehun, admiring the flush of arousal around his neck and the sheen of sweat on his back. He pushes his underwear down and steps out of them, his eyes flicking back to Baekhyun as he crawls onto the bed. "Nice job." He noses against Baekhyun's cheek, and Baekhyun turns up his face for a kiss, sharing Sehun's heady taste with Chanyeol. Chanyeol grabs a firm handful of Baekhyun's ass and nibbles his lip as he kisses away with a secretive grin. "Wanna do me one more little favor?"

Baekhyun rolls his eyes. "You are so predictable. Sehun, move over."

Sehun rolls onto his side with a petulant whine, and Baekhyun pushes Chanyeol down onto the bed and stretches out, wasting no time with his regular coquettishness and instead sinking his mouth down onto Chanyeol's cock. Chanyeol lets his head flop back, hanging over the side of the bed, and slides his hands into Baekhyun's hair, petting him with all the appreciation he can muster. "You're the best pal a guy could ask for," Chanyeol grunts, resisting the urge to fuck Baekhyun's face. " _Fuck_ , you have the best mouth."

Baekhyun releases him with a pop when Chanyeol's grip on his hair tightens, their signal that he's close. He narrows his eyes at Chanyeol and sits up, looking significantly at the boner still tucked into his boxer shorts.

Chanyeol just leans in, wraps a hand around the back of Baekhyun's neck and kisses him hard on the mouth. "Don't worry, I'll take good care of you in a little bit," he murmurs against the corner of Baekhyun's mouth, kissing him longer and more softly this time, enjoying the faint rumbling in the back of Baekhyun's throat. "I just need to finish off this brat first."

Baekhyun smirks and leans back against the wall while Sehun makes a face at Chanyeol for his little slight. "You made me this way," Sehun says in protest, fumbling around with the pillow next to his head until a bottle of lubricant falls out of the pillowcase. Chanyeol starts to laugh and almost misses the bottle when Sehun tosses it to him.

"We did, didn't we?" Chanyeol says fondly, gesturing for Sehun to roll onto his belly once more. Sehun gets onto all fours this time, arching and relaxing his spine to loosen himself up while Chanyeol slicks his cock and starts to rub it teasingly along the cleft of Sehun's ass, thrusting gently the way he knows Sehun loves and hates.

" _Hyung_ ," he whines, sinking forward onto his elbows, "just—just do me already."

"Do what already?" Chanyeol grins, pushing the tip of his cock against Sehun's entrance and watching him squirm and try to push back onto it.

Baekhyun swats his ass. "You're going to make him come before you even fuck him at this rate."

Chanyeol laughs and adjusts his grip on Sehun's hips, driving into him steadily until his cock is buried to the hilt and Sehun is gasping his name. "Is that better, Sehun-ah?"

"So good," Sehun groans, mashing his face into the pillow and meeting Chanyeol's thrusts with little rolls of his hips. "You could go a little faster, though, hyung…"

"I told you he was a brat," Chanyeol says, glancing at Baekhyun even as he starts to thrust more shallowly, speeding up.

"We've created a monster," Baekhyun deadpans, working a hand into his underwear and stroking himself as he watches Chanyeol's cock disappear into Sehun's ass over and over again.

"I—can—hear—you guys," Sehun says breathlessly, his words separated by the force of Chanyeol's thrusts.

"Yeah, well, we don't talk about just anyone like they're not here," Baekhyun says, lifting the elastic waistband over his dick so he can lengthen his stroke.

Chanyeol puts a hand on the small of Sehun's back and pushes him down toward the mattress, stretching out over his back and fucking him closely, his chest pushed against Sehun's soft skin. "Baekhyunnie's trying to say you're important to us, in his own weird way," Chanyeol murmurs, leaving hot, open-mouthed kisses along Sehun's shoulder blades. "You know that, right?"

Sehun clenches his muscles around Chanyeol's cock and sucks in a breath. "Yes." He arches his back into Chanyeol's chest and squeezes around him again.

"Sehun-ah, I'm gonna lose it if you keep doing that," Chanyeol grunts between deep, singular rolls of his hips.

"Maybe I want you to," Sehun moans, and Chanyeol rolls them onto their sides so he can anchor himself better, hooking an arm around Sehun's chest and reaching around with his other hand to grasp his cock. He pushes his nose into the curve of Sehun's neck and jerks him off in time with his thrusts. Behind them, Baekhyun lets out a guttural moan and slumps down onto the bed.

Sehun starts to writhe in Chanyeol's arms, the long column of his neck extending as he throws his head back against Chanyeol's shoulder. Chanyeol sucks a mark into his neck and quickens his stroke, his thrusts growing shallower and more uneven as Sehun tightens around him.

It doesn't take much more than this to have Chanyeol gritting his teeth and groaning into Sehun's shoulder, emptying himself into Sehun. He tightens his grip on Sehun's cock and corkscrews his hand up and down the length until Sehun is panting and _finally_ coming, his release dripping over Chanyeol's knuckles and hitting the center of Sehun's chest.

Chanyeol gives himself a few more thrusts, then carefully extracts himself from Sehun's tightening hole and flops onto his back. Sehun curls up beside him, and Baekhyun shimmies his way up the bed to use Chanyeol's belly as a pillow.

"You couldn't wait, I see," Chanyeol snorts, seeing Baekhyun's dick tucked neatly back into his boxers.

"You were busy," Baekhyun says flippantly. "Consider it an IOU. Or a UO Me, in this case."

"I'm sure Sehun will be happy to oblige after that generous rimming," Chanyeol suggests, and Baekhyun lifts his head and rolls over, fixing Sehun with an appraising stare.

"Maybe I'll teach him to eat _my_ ass," Baekhyun thinks out loud, resting his cheek on Chanyeol's tummy. "We can have him practice on you, too."

"Ah, rimming," Chanyeol sighs, ruffling Sehun's messy hair with the hand that _isn't_ coated in come. "The gift that keeps on giving."

"But I kind of like this arrangement," Sehun starts, but he gives up and starts yelping when Baekhyun and Chanyeol start play-hitting him.

"You're right," Baekhyun says, sighing at Chanyeol. "He is a selfish brat."

Chanyeol kisses Sehun obnoxiously on the forehead, nuzzling his hair with a smile. "But he's our selfish brat."

**Author's Note:**

> [Cross-posted from LiveJournal in April 2018; original author's note left intact. I am still absolute SeBaekYeol trash. Also, I just noticed this was originally posted on Sehun's 21st birthday, lmfao. What an auspicious day to post such a thing!]
> 
>  **author's note** : Blame EXO Next Door and Thea. That is all!!!
> 
> [twitter](http://twitter.com/pageandpetals) | [cc](http://curiouscat.me/pageandpetals)


End file.
